<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mark and Hyuckie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G by milhojas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834462">Mark and Hyuckie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhojas/pseuds/milhojas'>milhojas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, just two dudes in a tree, just... kissin', markhyuck, the usual :]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhojas/pseuds/milhojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two boys sitting in a tree, kissing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mark and Hyuckie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a oneshot based on that prompt thingy,, the prompt was: person a and b literally sitting in a tree, kissing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't every day that Mark invited friends to his house. It was quite rare, actually. But somehow, Donghyuck always managed to sneak himself in.</p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Mark spotted the younger boy running from a few blocks away. Up on his tree, he could see everything. Mark tried to ignore the heat that crept up onto his face. The wind gave his skin tingles, but the goosebumps from thinking of Donghyuck made his body feel like jelly.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Hyuck, I told you," Mark shifted so Donghyuck could sit next to him, "you can't come here anymore." Donghyuck didn't look at him and instead worked on his shoelaces that decided to untie themselves as he climbed up Mark's tree. "But the wind is so nice up here," Donghyuck mumbled a bit, his chin resting on his knee and his lips in a pout.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"My mom's gonna whip your ass."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Donghyuck finished tying his laces, turning to the older and giving him a tiny smile. "So what? Not like that's gonna stop me. I'll always keep running back."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Mark let out a long sigh, "why do you even keep coming back?" Donghyuck shrugged. "It feels... special."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"This tree isn't <em>that</em> special... it's just oak."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Donghyuck's smile got wider, giving Mark the usual butterflies he'd get whenever he got too close to his best friend's face. "Not the tree. You."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Me?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Mark stared into Donghyuck's eyes for the first time in a while, seeing a totally different world. His gaze was one of longing, maybe a bit of hope thrown in there, too. Mark felt his stomach do flips.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Yeah," said Donghyuck, in a tiny voice that Mark could hardly hear over the rustling of leaves and car honks in the street. Mark noticed the way the other boy fiddled with the aglets of his laces, biting on his bottom lip.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Ohhh, if Mark wasn't head over heels for Donghyuck now, he certainly was after this.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Donghyuck's nerves finally relieved themselves when Mark smiled, accentuating his cheekbones. Donghyuck was overwhelmed. Ironically, even with all this air rushing around them, Donghyuck still felt like he was going to faint.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Mark's hand crawled its way to Donghyuck's, wrapping around it. The younger boy visibly shivered, intertwining his fingers to leech off of Mark's warmth.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, all in silence. It was nice, they both concluded. Being together, up in a tree, holding hands - it was all nice. Mark had never felt so contented before.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>They watched the sun go down holding hands. They saw Mark's mom park her car in the driveway, still with hands glued together. Even when Mark felt anxiety bloom itself at the pit of his stomach because of his parents being home, he never let go of Donghyuck.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Donghyuck noticed how Mark's leg shook, uneasiness taking hold of the aura around them. Donghyuck slipped his hand out of Mark's own, placing it on Mark's thigh, squeezing it to help him calm down. Mark looked back at Donghyuck who was already observing him.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>"Mark. Can I... kiss you?" Mark's shoulders tensed for a moment. "Uh. Yeah."</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Donghyuck landed his lips on Mark's, pressing his hands into Mark's lap. Mark, who had no idea what to do with his hands, put one on the other's head. His fingers sunk into Donghyuck's brown hair, deepening the kiss.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>It wasn't as long as Mark had hoped, but once Donghyuck pulled away, he felt the same tension laying in his stomach. But this time, it didn't feel bad. It felt exhilarating. By the time Mark had come back to his senses, Donghyuck had already begun to climb down the tree.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Leaving so soon?" Donghyuck looked back up at Mark who was chuckling. "You said your mom would practically murder me. Gotta blast before anything happens," Donghyuck giggled in return.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Donghyuck raised his body, pecking Mark's lips one last time before disappearing. Mark was stunned, feeling the wind tickle him. In the blink of an eye, Donghyuck was gone.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>But Mark still felt warm inside. He smiled, watching the younger boy run away and hop over a fence to avoid the wrath of Mark's mother.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! give me feedback if you'd like :]</p>
<p>twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/softwrld">softwrld</a><br/>cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/s4nrio">s4nrio</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>